THE DEAD ARE ALIVE 1
by SakiHagaren
Summary: A long-long story. Just read it, and you'll be know. In progress for the next chapter.


The Dead Are Alive

-Battling With Rages and Courages -

Dulu, saya tinggal di suatu kota yang bernama "Raccoon City". Ya, dulu kotaku amat indah. Tetapi… Ketika usiaku menginjak 14 tahun tiba-tiba terjadi masalah di kota ini. Laboratorium bawah tanah di kotaku yang indah ini tiba-tiba mengalami kebocoran.

Teman-teman, taukah apa yang bocor di bawah sana itu? Ya. Yang bocor adalah sebuah virus yang sedang di teliti untuk senjata militer, yaitu Tyrant Virus, atau di sebut juga T-Virus. Yang membuat virus ini adalah produsen obat ternama, Umbrella Corporation. Akibatnya, korban-korban berjatuhan dan kota ditutup. Dan Umbrella Corporation resmi di tutup.

Teman, yang kumaksud "korban" bukan korban biasa, yang sakit ataupun meninggal, tetapi mayat hidup atau zombie. Mayat itu di kontrol oleh virus tersebut sehingga mayat itu dapat berjalan, berlari, dan tentu saja membunuh manusia. Dengan cara menggigit si manusia. Dan manusia itu juga berubah menjadi zombie.

Dari seluruh keluarga dan sanak-sanakku, semuanya selamat dari tragedi itu. Tetapi, ketika aku mau keluar dari gerbang kota, ada beberapa orang yang mencegatku, dan tiba-tiba aku pingsan dan tersadar di tempat yang amat asing. Tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku lihat.

Setelah tersadar, kulihat dua laki-laki mendekat kepadaku. Dan salah satu laki-laki itu yang berambut pirang itu berkata, "Selamat ya, kamu terpilih jadi anggota baru RPD (Raccoon Police Department), dan kami akan menjadi gurumu." Dan yang satunya lagi yang berbadan kekar hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua tampan dan berwibawa.

Lalu kutanya, "Kalian siapa? Kenapa aku disini, harusnya kan aku sama keluarga aku, tempat apa ini?". "Aku Leon Scott Kennedy dan dia yang berotot besar itu Christopher Redfield. Ini adalah tempat pelatihan polisi kecil yang menjadi bakal Special Agent of US. Kamu disini karena terpilih oleh kekasih ku, Ada. Tenang, keluargamu sudah mengijinkan. Kamu dari keluarga Oak kan? Namamu Saki Oak." jawab Leon. "Jadi… tuan Kennedy dan Redfield ingin menjadikan aku agen rahasia? Baiklah. Aku akan berjuang.. ganbatte！" balasku. "Oh ya, Saki.. Jangan panggil kami Tuan. Kamu cukup panggil aku Chris dan cowok pervert itu Leon." kata Chris. "Jangan lupa besok udah mulai latihannya."tambahnya. "Eh? Iya.. besok ya? Apa latihannya?" tanyaku. "Kamu liat aja… *mengedipkan sebelah mata*" jelas Leon.

Hari demi hari kujalani.. Sudah hampir 4 tahun mereka melatihku agar kuat seperti ini. Mereka amat berjasa bagiku. Sekarang di umurku yang ke 18 ini.. Presiden Amerika melantikku menjadi "Special Agent of US". Leon dan Chris amat senang melihatku yang baru dilantik. Mereka merasa "special" memiliki murid sepertiku. Dan katanya, aku lebih berbakat dibanding dirinya. Ah, coba orang tuaku juga ada di sini.. Aku pasti bakal lebih senang, dan mereka pasti bangga akan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Agent Saki, nih ada calon baru, umurnya sama kayak kamu.." kata Leon secara mendadak. "Lewat sini deh, dia malu-malu.. katanya, kamu aja yang nemuin dia.." jelas Chris. "Ah, iya.. Jangan panggil aku Agent. Aku masih belum pantas ^^" jawabku.

Aku berjalan ke tempat itu. Ternyata memang ada murid baru. Dia perempuan juga. Dia terlihat kuat, terlihat dari tangannya yang kekar.

"Ah, halo? Aku Saki Oak, dari Raccoon City, aku Special Agent, umurku 18 tahun. Siapa namamu?"tanyaku ke cewek itu. "Halo, aku Odagiri Rikyou, dari Kyushu, Jepang. Umurku 18 tahun. Aku baru ditemuin di pinggiran jalan habis gebukin zombie." jawab Rikyou "Hoo.. kamu kuat juga ^^" kataku.

"Ah, begini.. Dia kan mau jadi RPD.. Dan kami ga sempet latih dia.. Kamu aja ya yang latih.." mohon Chris. "Iya, kami ada misi.. Dan sebagai kamu yang baru dilantik masih belum boleh ikut. Tolong ajarin dia ya.. Kami percaya padamu Agent Saki. Please ya. Kalo ada apa-apa kamu telepon aja ke saya atau Chris atau cewek aku Ada.. Okay?" kata Leon. "Eh, tapi.. Ya sudah kalo kalian yang mau.. Agent Kennedy dan Agent Redfield. Siap Laksanakan!" jawabku "Oke.. Latih dia ya… Let's go Agent –Pervert- Kennedy!" seru Chris.

"Ah, Sekarang aku ada murid. Aku jadi ada kewajiban gede deh. Ya sudah deh aku mau buat plan-nya aja. Semoga dia bisa ngikutin pelajaran dari aku. Dulu aku latihan fisik sampai babak belur. Dia bakal kuat gak ya. Dulu aku hampir kena granat.. Untung dulu aku nggak apa-apa. Dulu aku hampir di "headshot" sama Leon pake senjata Punisher, gara-gara aku ngelempar dia pake zombie. Yak. Kita kembali ke Latihan." pikirku.

"Oke Rikyou.. kita latihan! Latihan pertama adalah lari 1 KM! Bagaimana? Gak boleh nawar loh..?" ajakku. "OKEE! Lari kan? Aku sih siap aja… dulu kan aku setiap hari dikejar-kejar zombie." Jawab Rikyou.

Rikyou sepertinya berbakat… Dia juga semangat banget latihannya. Mudah-mudahan dia cepet bisa, Sadhu. Aku bakal ngelatih dia sampe handal, dan di promote juga jadi Special Agent.

Kulihat Rikyou berlari amat cepat dan bersemangat. Aku pun berteriak, "Rikyou, udah 1 KM.. Ayo kesini…". Lalu ia menjawab, "HAAH? 1KM sedekat itu?" "Ya, emang dekat.. Sekarang kita ke shooting range yuk!" ajakku.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari war doll, handgun, shotgun, rifle, assault rifle, submachine gun, granat, drone, first aid, dan lain-lain. Gak boleh ada kecelakaan. Dan, sebentar aja latihan menembaknya, sudah malam.

"Rikyou, cepetan ya jalannya.. Biar cepet selesai.. Aku mulai capek nih." ajakku. "Ya sudah, ayo kita latihan" jawabnya.

Kami sampai di Shooting Range. Disini kami dapat melakukan latihan tembak, tanpa menghancurkan daerah sekitar, tempat ini benar-benar aman deh, tidak ada sejarah "Seseorang Mati di Shooting Range milik RPD". Aku juga pernah latihan disini. Aman pokoknya!

"Di aim dulu, lalu tarik pelatuk handgunnya, terakhit shoot deh ke target, kayak gini.. aku contohin dulu.. DAR! Kayak tadi tuh.. Nggak meleset kan?" kataku. "I..iya.. Keren banget.. Aku coba ya.. Aim, Ready, Shoot.. DOR!" seru Rikyou. "Nice Shot! Coba sekali lagi, habis itu kita udahan." Balasku.

Rikyou pun selesai dengan latihannya. Dalam satu hari dia menyelesaikan latihan lari dan handgun. Akurasi handgun-nya amat bagus. Handling-nya lumayan. Dan dia dapat menyusuaikan jarak tembak dengan baik. Dua jempol deh buat Rikyou. Enak juga ngajarin murid kayak Rikyou.

Setelah latihan, makan, dan rapi-rapih kami bersiap untuk istirahat. Kali ini tempat istirahat juga merupakan tempat latihan. Yaitu, kami beristirahat di sebuah ruangan yang suasananya mirip tempat tercemar. Aku sih udah biasa… dan seharusnya Rikyou juga sudah biasa…

"Saki, kok kita tidur di tempat kayak gini… Walaupun aku udah biasa, tapi Saki bisa tidur disini?" tanya Rikyou. "Aku bisa tidur dimana aja kok. Aku kan udah pernah beberapa kali ikut misi. Sekarang tidur ya. Besok kita latihan Shotgun." Jawabku. "Oh, baiklah.. oyasumi senpai!" katanya. "Oyasuminasai!" sapaku.

Keesokan harinya.. Kami pun berlatih lagi. Setelah sarapan kami pun pergi ke Shooting Range lagi. Seperti biasa, Rikyou selalu bersemangat ^^. Dan kalau Rikyou bersemangat, aku pun harus lebih semangat. Ganbarre, Saki! Kali ini mungkin dia agak sedikit mengalami kesusahan, tapi bisa juga dia tidak. Dia "seito" (murid) yang berbakat. Aku harus optimis dia bisa.

Latihan dimulai. Aku mencontohkan yang pertama kali. Dia amat serius memerhatikanku. Aku juga serius. "Rikyou, liatin ya.. Nih caranya, seperti handgun tetapi kamu harus tahan force dari shotgun itu. Seperti ini.. Aim, Ready, Stand, and Shoot! DAR! Hati-hati force-nya keras, bisa jatuh. Okee sekarang kamu coba ya." Jelasku. "Wakatta! Aim, Ready, Stand,and Shoot….. DAR!" seru Rikyou

BUKKK! Rikyou terjatuh. Seperti yang kupikirkan, itu pun terjadi. "Eh, Rikyou enggak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku peduli. "Daijoubu. Aku coba lagi ya!" seru Rikyou. "Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh lagi, kalo kamu tiga kali jatuh… Aku ganti materi jadi Assault Rifle atau SMG. Shotgun-nya kita delay dulu" jelasku.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Ahkirnya Rikyou sudah menguasai beberapa tipe senjata. Dia pun sudah tangguh bela diri tanpa senjata. Aku sebagai gurunya pun sangat senang. Memiliki murid yang seperti dia membuat aku amat bangga!

Suatu ketika ketika aku baru selesai melatih Rikyou. Tiba-tiba seseorang menelpon aku.

*telepon berbunyi*

"Rikyou, kamu angkat dulu teleponnya, aku lagi ganti baju." Teriakku kepada Rikyou. "I..Iya" jawabnya.

*Di telepon*

"Halo? Ini siapa?" tanya Rikyou

"Ini pasti Rikyou ya… Ini aku Leon Scott Kennedy. Kasih teleponnya ke Saki ya.. Ini penting!" jelas Leon

"Iya.. bentar ya, Agent Kennedy… nih.." jawab Rikyou *Rikyou memberi teleponnya ke aku*

"Halo, Leon.. Kenapa? Kangen?" tanyaku

"Eh, Iya.. Aku kangen banget sama Saki, udah 2 bulan gak ketemu… Tapi ada soal penting nih.. Ini misi Pertama buat kamu dan Rikyou. Bisa gak kamu ke Filipina sekarang?" tanya Leon

"Mungkin. Ya sudah, aku bakal dateng kok… Tapi kalo udah selesai baru aku telepon lagi. Bye-bye Leon. Jangan Mati ya!" jawabku

"Oke!" tutup Leon.

"RIKYOU! KAMU BERESIN KEPERLUAN KITA, AKU MAU BERESIN SENJATA SAMA SIAPIN JET DULU. KITA MAU KE FILIPINA 1 JAM LAGI! CEPET YA RIKYOU!KITA NGGAK LIBURAN! KAMU JANGAN BANYAK NANYA" teriakku. "WAKARIMASHITA!" balas Rikyou.

Aku bingung banget kenapa Leon nyuruh aku datang ke Filipina dadakan. Tapi sebagai murid yang baik, aku turutin aja. Sekarang aku nyiapin weapon dulu.. Apa ya? Ya udah deh weapon-nya, M-14, Chigago Typewriter, Rifle-Semi Auto, Shotgun buat Rikyou, Riotgun buat aku, grenade, dan first aid yang banyak. Mudah-mudahan itu cukup. Sadhu.

"Rikyou udah kelar belum? Aku tunggu di landasan ya." Teriakku sambil mempersiapkan pesawat jet. "Udah, IKUZO! But.. siapa cewek yang lagi jalan dan bawa senjata banyak banget?" tanya Rikyou. "Nah, dia dateng. Yokatta. Dia Erza. ERZA AYO CEPETAN, AKU MAU TAKE OFF NIH!kataku sambil berteriak kepada Erza. "OKE! Aku dah masuk… Ayo take off!"seru Erza.

*Diperjalanan ke Filipina*

Yah, kira-kira kalo dari Holy Island, Australia ke Filipina.. paling 2 jam. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat ke bawah menggunakan binokuler. Banyak banget survivor yang menderita di kejar-kejar zombie. Aku mau bantu tapi susah. Dan tiba-tiba muncul di benakku.. Bagaimana keadaan teman-temanku di luar sana. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bebas dari belenggu virus ini dan berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Bagaimana kabar Akira, Sherry, Chris, Leon, dan keluargaku? Ah, memikirkan itu membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Sebaiknya aku lebih berkonsentrasi terhadap misiku yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba…

"Saki, pesawat hilang kendali!" teriak Erza. "NANI? Pesawat hilang kendali! Ya udah, kita packing parasut dan weapon kita! Cepet sebelum nih pesawat jatuh!" komandoku sebagai Agent. "Oke, Ready? 3.. 2.. 1… Jump!" komando Erza.

Lagi-lagi aku dan teman-temanku terkena bencana. Kali ini kami harus melompat dari pesawat untuk menyelamatkan diri karena pesawat kami hilang kendali. Kami pun langsung menarik tali parasut dan berpasrah diri akan jatuh dimana. Apabila kami jatuh ke laut, terpaksa kami harus berenang, dan apabila kami jatuh kedaratan.. Kami siap-siap saja terbentur. Itulah SURVIVOR!

Dugaanku benar, kami terjatuh ke daratan. Dan tersangkut pohon. Terdengar rintihan Rikyou, sepertinya dia terluka. Erza sedang berusaha untuk memotong ranting yang membuatnya tersangkut. Dan aku sendiri juga sedang berusaha melompat dari pohon. Karena aku tidak tersangkut, melainkan jatuh di ranting yang cukup kuat, dan tinggi. Ya, kira-kira tingginya sekitar 5 tingkat gedung hotel. Tinggi banget kan.

Hup..Hup..Hup.. Aku melompat dari dahan yang tertinggi, ke yang lebih rendah, lebih rendah, lebih rendah, dan ahkirnya aku sampai dari dahan yang memungkinkan aku untuk melompat langsung ke tanah. Erza juga sudah lepas dari pohon. Tinggal Rikyou.. Dia kesusahan.

"Saki-san to Erza-san, onegaishimasu!" teriaknya dalam bahasa Jepang. Karena kasihan, aku pun membantunya. Ternyata punggungnya terluka dan darahnya sangat banyak, Pantas dia tidak mampu melepaskan diri, karena lemas. Ah, melihat itu aku yang ingin menangis, tetapi dia tetap tegar dan berusaha untuk hidup. "Erza, kamu tangkap dia ya, dia terluka. Aku mau memotong dahan yang membuatnya tersangkut." Teriakku dari atas. "Baiklah, cepat ya!" jawabnya.

Terpaksa aku menjatuhkannya, karena aku tidak mungkin mengendongnya. Jika bisa pun, dahan pohon ini pasti akan patah, dan kami akan terjatuh. Dan apabila itu terjadi, itu akan sangat fatal. Aku sudah siap menjatuhkannya, tak lupa aku minta maaf ke Rikyou karena terpaksa menjatuhkannya. "Rikyou-chan, Gomen ne." kataku dalam bahasa Jepang. "Shinpai shinai de…." Balasnya.

"Erza, Ready?!" tanyaku kepada Erza. "Okay, give her to me!" jawabnya. Hufft.. Hup! Rikyou tertangkap dengan sempurna, sekarang saatnya untuk mengobati luka Rikyou. Setelah kulihat punggungnya, memang benar, lukanya parah. Dengan sigap, Erza mengambil First Aid Spray untuk Rikyou, dan aku membersihkan lukanya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, kami mengobati lukanya dengan hati-hati. "Rikyou, sakit nggak?" tanya Erza. "Umm.. biasa aja kok.. Aku udah kebal.." jawabnya. "Oke, sekarang udah selesai, ayo jalan lagi, Eh, Rikyou bisa jalan kan?" tanyaku. "Eh, Aku bisa kok. Omong-omong, ini tempat apa?" jawabnya. "Ayo kita jalan aja dulu, baru tau ini tempat apa…" kata Erza.

Sudah hampir 3 jam kami berjalan, tetapi kami belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Sampai ahkirnya, Erza mengetahui tempat ini, katanya.. Ini di Brunei, tepatnya Comet Island. Katanya juga, disini adalah salah satu tempat steril dari ancaman virus. Tapi, sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.. Maksudku, disini belum terlihat satupun manusia. Dan ahkirnya, Rikyou melihat seorang pria yang sebaya dengannya.

"Saki, disana ada cowok tuh, lagi teleponan" seru Rikyou. "Eh, yang itu ya.. Sepertinya aku kenal deh.. Oh iya.. Itu Akira.. Temen aku di RPD dulu.." jawabku. Lalu aku mendekati pria itu. Dia terlihat sibuk sekali. Dia sedang menelepon seseorang, dan sepertinya amat penting.. Dan dia serius. Setelah di selesai menelepon, aku pun langsung menyapanya. "Um, Sore.. Anda Akira Tan? Benarkan?" tanyaku kepada pria tersebut. "Iya.. Eh? Kalian siapa ya?" tanya Akira. "Anda lupa sama saya? Akira, gue ini Saki Oak, terus, cewek yang bawa RPG-7 itu Erza dan yang bawa TMP itu Rikyou! Masih lupa?" jelasku. "YA, gue pura-pura nggak kenal. By the way.. ngapain kalian kesini.. pasti kalian yang abis jatuh dari pesawat itu ya.." tebak Akira. "Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Rikyou. "Lah, gue emang tinggal disini.. pada mau cao ke Philippines kan? Mau numpang gak nih, sekalian jalan.." tanya balik Akira. "OF COURSE!" jawab kami semua.

Sekarang kami pun berangkat ke Filipina. ~Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kira-kun.~ Harapanku saat ini adalah bertemu Leon.. Eeh.. Bukan, harapanku hanya kami semua selamat di perjalanan ini. Kali ini yang mengendalikan pesawat adalah aku dan Erza. Dalam waktu 1,5 jam di udara, ahkirnya kami sampai di Filipina. Aku pun segera menelepon Leon.

*Di Telepon*

"Yo, Leon! Aku udah sampe nih, Leon dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ah, masa Agent Saki nggak liat saya sih. Saya deket kok. Deket banget malah.. Kamu sama Erza, Akira, sama Rikyou kan? Terus cewek-cewek pada pake armor hitam, kan?" jawab Leon dengan ramah.

"Iya… Tapi Leon dimana…?" tanyaku

*Telepon Putus*

"DOR! ' teriak Leon. "Eeh? Leon?!" teriak kami semua karena kaget. Syukurlah, Leon dan pasukannya selamat. Kami senang sekali… Akh, tetapi ketika kulihat tubuh guruku yang tampan sekarang sudah penuh luka, aku ingin memeluknya dan menangis. "Leon itu seperti ayah bagi saya dan teman-teman saya" celetukku. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan, aku pun langsung memeluk Leon karena kangen. Kuharap, kekasihnya Ada, tidak marah terhadapku. Karena aku adalah seorang anak yang kehilangan kasih sayang seorang orang tua, walaupun bukan hanya aku, Leon, dan teman-temannya juga sama.

"Ah, Saki, kenapa?" tanya Leon." "-EHEM-"celetuk Ada dan Akira. "Ah, nggak apa-apa, aku cuma kangen sama Leon, teman-teman, dan keluargaku. Leon sudah kuanggap jadi ayahku (?) Aku sayang banget sama Leon, aku gak mau Leon mati." Jawabku. "Baiklah, Saki-chan boleh peluk saya sepuasnya, memang sekarang dunia kita sudah mulai hancur." Kata Leon. "PERVERT" celetuk Ada. Lalu dia dan aku pun langsung melepas pelukan kami dengan refleks.

Dari pintu belakang pintu mobilnya Leon terlihat seorang wanita keluar. Setelah aku lihat lebih dekat, wanita itu adalah Sherry. Sherry adalah teman ku di RPD juga, selain Akira dan Erza. Mungkin ia merupakan salah satu personel dari TeamKennedy. Selama 2 tahun ini aku berkomunikasi dengannya hanya melalui Twitter. Dia masih belum berubah penampilannya. Tetap cool dan feminim. Tapi kita belum tahu apakah sifatnya berubah atau tidak. Selama di Twitter sih dia tidak berubah. Tetap agak galak dan sensitif. ((Saki tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu))

"Hi, there.. Saki-chan!" teriak Sherry. "Hey? Long time not see, senpai!" balasku. "Eeh, kalian udah pada kenal, ya. Saki? Sherry? " tanya Ada. "I..Iya dong." jawabku dan Sherry secara bersamaan. "Chotto, tapi kan belum tentu semuanya tau satu sama lain. Kita kenalan dulu ya!" ajak Leon. "Okee!" jawab kita semua. ((Padahal semuanya mungkin sudah saling kenal))

*Sherry memperkenalkan diri*

"Aku Sherry Kurofai. Panggil aku Sherry aja. 23 tahun. Aku adalah commander dari TeamKennedy. Jangan lupa follow aku sherryfai dan adikku yang kece ini SakiHagaren (?) Itu aja, oh ya, aku single, dan akan bertahan single sebelum dunia ini back to normal"

*Erza memperkenalkan diri*

" Erza Hawkeye, Otaku, Fullmetal Alchemist Fan. 20 tahun. Special Agent asal Yunani. Works for US Government. Promote boleh kan? Follow aku, xFullmetalFanx dan xVocaloid03x."

*Akira memperkenalkan diri"

"Umm.. Akira Tan. Panggil aku Kira. Oh ya.. Nama panggilan ini yang buat cewe yang pegang riotgun itu. Aku 18 tahun. Of course, "KennedyForce for Brunei . Promote my Account. Follow aku ya, FiveAnd7"

*Rikyou memperkenalkan diri*

"A..aku Odagiri Rikyou. Aku 14 tahun juga. Aku dari KennedyOak Force. Aku masih dalam pengawasan Saki. Aku ikut promote deh, Jangan lupa follow aku, OdagiriEmi."

*Aku memperkenalkan diri*

"Saki Oak. Kalo mau, panggil aku Agent Oak. Tapi Saki aja deh. Leon S. Kennedy dan Christopher Redfield adalah guru aku yang amat baik & ganteng. 18 tahun. SakiHagaren, wasurenaide."

*Leon memperkenalkan diri*

"Kalo gua dan cewekku yang kece ini udah pada kenal semua kan? Kalo nggak kenal *mustahil* Gua Leon Scott Kennedy. Kalo cewekku itu Ada Wong. Blasteran Cina – Amerika loh. Dan kita 24 tahun. Ya, kan?" jelas Leon dengan percaya diri. "Terserah lo deh, pervert." Jawab Ada.

Setelah kami berkenalan, ((inner: Walau sudah kenal.)) kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Kulihat kampung halaman temanku, Sherry, nyaris tak berpenghuni, walaupun ada, itu pun The Dead Are Alive, alias zombie. Semua penghuni kota itu adalah makhluk yang haus akan darah. Tapi, sepertinya Sherry biasa-biasa saja. Aku yang benar-benar tidak biasa. Maklum aku cuma tinggal di tempat yang hampir seperti ini selama 1 hari. Itupun aku langsung di karantina oleh Ada.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh, aku pun melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut abu-abu muda dan membawa naga kecil (Fyulong) berwarna hitam berlari ketakutan. Dia berlari amat cepat. Secara refleks,*karena latihan yang diberikan Leon* aku pun langsung mengejar anak itu. Lalu Erza dan Rikyou juga mengikuti anak itu. Dan aku pun langsung berteriak, "Adik kecil, ayo berlari ke kakak itu, cepat!" Lalu anak itu berlari ke arah Erza. Tetapi.. tiba-tiba dia terjatuh karena kakinya terantuk jatuh. Aku pun langsung menolongnya. Alangkah tetapi.. ada zombie yang menerkaku. Sambil melindungi anak itu aku pun menahan zombie itu agar tidak menggigitku dan anak itu.

Ah, parahnya.. Aku dan Erza tidak membawa senjata. Aku hanya membawa sebilah Combat Knife dan tidak bisa mengambilnya. Yang membawa senjata hanya Rikyou. Dia membawa RiotGun ku. Tapi kan dia masih belum mampu mengendalikan recoil (force) dari senjata jenis Shotgun. Tapi kuharap dia tidak mau melihat ku mati. Dan berusaha memakai senjata itu. Kali ini dia harus bisa.

"Rikyou, kali ini aku benar-benar butuh kemampuanmu dalam aiming dan firing. Bisa bantu aku buat aku bertahan hidup. Kali ini kamu harus pake shotgun dan tembak zombie itu! Hayaku!" teriakku. "T..tapi aku belum bisa…" jawabnya. "Eh, Please deh.. mau liat aku mati kayak gini? Kamu gak mau aku hidup lagi. Ayo, cepat lah, aku mulai nggak kuat. Kali ini aku butuh kemampuan dan bakat mu. Odagiri-sama, onegaishimasu. " balasku. "Ah, baiklah apabila itu keinginan Oak Sensei." Jawabnya.

Akhirnya dia mau menggunakan RiotGun aku. Kini dia sedang menarik pelatuk senjataku dan berusaha untuk menembak zombie yang menerkaku. Kuhitung dalam hati karena aku hampir tergigit oleh zombie, 1… 2… 3….. dan DOORR! Rikyou berhasil. Ini keberhasilan pertamanya. Dia menembak kepala zombie tersebut. Dan aku pun terkena cipratan darahnya. Tapi tak apa-apa. Kami berhasil menolong seorang survivor kecil. Setelah itu aku melempar sebuah granat untuk membasmi zombie tersebut.

Sekarang anak itu pingsan di gendonganku. Dia terkulai lemah. Begitu juga dengan fyulongnya. Dia terlihat manis walau pakaiannya sudah lusuh.

"Eh, Rikyou, bisa kan? Kamu gak mental kan?" tanyaku sambil bercanda. "Hehe, Iya. Ternyata kita hanya perlu rileks. Trims ya atas lesson-lesson yang Agent Oak kasih dulu, tapi sekarang aku baru menguasai teknik Shotgun. Doumo Arigato Gozaimasu, Oak Sensei." Jawabnya. "Yak, sekarang kita harus tolong anak ini! Saya serahkan kepada Erza."jelasku. "eeh? Aku? Coba aku lihat. Ternyata dia mengalami dehidrasi sedang. Tapi dia butuh cairan infus secepatnya. Karena sepertinya dehidrasinya sudah mulai parah. Mungkin Leon punya. Saki, kamu yang minta ya. Nanti aku dan Rikyou yang jaga dia." Jawab Erza. "Ah, baik! Agent Hawkeye" jawabku.

Aku pun berjalan dengan tubuhku yang bersimbah darah zombie yang menjijikan, aku melakukan ini demi anak itu lho.. Lumayan jauh buat tubuhku yang kelelahan juga. Ya, kurang lebih 300 meter. Dan ahkirnya aku sampai di tempat mereka. Mereka menyambutku dengan gembira.

"Leon, Ada, Kira.. maaf ya aku udah ninggalin kalian. Tadi aku melihat survivor kecil. Dan aku tolong, sekarang dia berada sama Rikyou dan Erza. Dan sekarang aku butuh dua kantung cairan Saline. (Cairan infus)" kataku dengan jujur. "Ya, nggak apa-apa kok. Nah kamu harus ganti baju. Baju kamu kotor banget. Mungkin kamu bisa pake baju Ada. Ayo, kamu ganti baju dulu habis itu kita ke tempat survivor kecil itu." Jawab Leon. "Nih, bajunya aku udah siapin.. kamu ganti baju disitu aja" ajak Ada. "Ah baiklah!"jawabku.

Aku pun sudah selesai ganti baju. *Bajunya Ada ribet sih* Sekarang saatnya pergi. *masuk mobil Leon* Dalam waktu sekitar 2 menit, kami pun sampai ke tempat survivor kecil itu. Semua berkata, anak itu amat menggemaskan. Terlebih, Akira sangat senang dengan fyulong hitam itu. Dengan cekatan, Ada menginjeksi cairan infus itu ke anak itu dan fyulongnya. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi, anak itu akan siuman.

"Saki-chan, she is cute and the dragon is adorable. I really love them. I always want have siblings like her." Kata Erza. "Yes, they are. I hope I can go to my family as soon as possible. I miss them" jawabku.

"Saki, kamu lihat, dia sudah mulai siuman." Kata Leon. "Eh, Iya. Tetapi meskipun dia siuman dia tetap masih lemah, Leon.. Sebaiknya ada yang harus bergabung dengan Chris." Kataku. "Baiklah, nanti Akira dan Ada saja yang gabung ke RedfieldForce. Kamu, Erza dan Rikyou tetap bersamaku. Dan sebaiknya kita merawat anak itu sampai kuat dulu."

3 Hari Berlalu.

Anak itu bernama Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. Dan naga kecil itu adalah Kururu. Anak itu baru berusia 10 tahun, dan seluruh keluarganya telah bermutasi. Dan di ketahui juga, dia adalah putri kerajaan Barsburg yang sedang beruntung karena disaat kerajaannya dilanda virus, dia melarikan diri ketempat ini. Untungnya dia lumayan jago bela diri, karena katanya, tunangannya Teito Klein sering mengajaknya belajar bela diri. Tetapi Teito keadaannya sudah tidak diketahui.

Untuk keamanan, saya membiarkan anak itu menggunakan Magnum. Erza dan Leon sudah mengajarkannya sedikit tentang senjata. Sekarang kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Yak, bisa dibilang kami sedang kebanjiran zombie, dimana-mana ada zombie. Dan peluru kita mulai terbatas. Sedangkan kami masih beberapa mil lagi ke tempat itu. Masih jauh sekali. Dan tiba-tiba.. Terlihat sebuah Gigantes. Masalah tiba lagi dan Leon belum menelepon untuk back up. Karena sepertinya Leon terlalu percaya diri, saya langsung menghubungi Chris untuk back up.

"Agent Redfield, BACK UP NEEDED ! NOW! Right here!" teriakku ke walkie talkie yang kupunya. "Ok! I GOT IT! Everybody gather up to that square!"jawab Chris sambil komando ke anak buahnya. Sambil menunggu bantuan dari Chris aku pun membantu mereka yang sedang bertarung. Ouka terlihat serius. Aku pun menembak gigantes di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dari kepalanya, keluar seperti akar-akar yang menjalar. Kata Leon itu adalah titik lemahnya. Setelah itu Erza menembak bagian itu dengan RPG-7. Dan gigantes itu mati setetika. Badannya hancur. Kulihat Rikyou dan Ouka amat senang karena berhasil mengalahkan gigantes tersebut. Alangkah tapi, misi belum selesai. Kata Leon kami harus mendapatkan sampel G-Virus lalu mengalahkan penjaganya.

Tak lama kemudian disaat kami berjalan, RedfieldForce pun datang. Guruku yang memakai steroid pun datang. Dia datang bersama pasukannya. "Leon! Saki! Erza! Rikyou!" teriaknya. "Chris, sebaiknya kita jangan banyak basa-basi dulu deh. Waktu kita tinggal 10 jam lagi dari sekarang. Ayo semuanya ke Umbrella Facility. Cepat!" jawab Leon. "Eh, Ya sudahlah, ayo semua naik ke trooper pribadiku!" teriak Chris.

Kami pun naik ke trooper milik Chris. Disini juga kami merencanakan sesuatu. "Um, kamu siapa nak?" tanya Chris ke Ouka. "Eeh? Aku Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. Dan naga kecilku Kururu" jawab Ouka. "Oh, Namaku Christopher Redfield. Panggil saya Chris. Sekarang kita susun rencana "G-Virus Retrieval" ." balas Chris. "Um. Menurutku, kita harus membagi team kita menjadi 3." Usulku.

"Lalu?" tanya Ada. "Lalu 2 tim kita berpencar ke tempat disimpannya G-Virus. Sedangkan 1 tim kita menjaga kita. Apa boleh begitu?" lanjutku. "Um. Sepertinya pembagian tim seperti itu akan berhasil." Jawab Sherry. "Yak. Itu bagus kok. Saya setuju!" sahut Akira. "Ya, Kami semua setuju" jawab Leon. "Nah. Sekarang pasukanku menjadi tim ke 3 saja. Sekarang kita bagi timnya!" "Bagaimana jika Saya, Ada, Saki, Ouka dan Erza." Ajak Chris. "Yah, masa Ada di tim mu sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Ada Akira si Bombbuster. Jadi timku itu Sherry, Akira, dan Rikyou. Ok deh. Eh, Rikyou ganbatte!"balas Leon.

"Chris, by the way… Ammo kita tidak memadai nih. Kalau Chris?" tanyaku. "Masih banyak banget kok. Ambil saja di sana!"jawabnya.

Sekian lama bercakap-cakap di trooper milik Chris. Kami pun sampai di Umbrella Facility. Sepertinya disana tidak ada penjagaan. Tempat itu sepertinya kosong. Meskipun begitu, kami tetap berhati-hati. Setelah sampai, kami langsung masuk ke Lobby. Akira the Bombbuster pun mencari cara untuk merusak server Umbrella dan mendapatkan lokasi sampel G-Virus.

"Yak. Lokasi sudah di dapatkan!"teriak Akira. "Dimana?" tanya Chris. "Wait. Sekarang kita di A3. Jadi lokasi di iLevel. Lokasi di bawah tanah." Jawab Akira. "Yak. Ayo kesana. Waktu 6 jam lagi!" seru Leon.

iLevel. Tempat penyimpanan sampel G-Virus. Nah, menurutku, disana mungkin ada segel yang menjaganya atau mungkin juga ada hasil mutasi G-Virus yang menjaganya. Ah, memikirkan itu membuat saya takut. Lebih baik memikirkan yang bagus saja, seperti nanti jika sampai di iLevel, tidak ada yang menghalang. Tapi itu mustahil. ((Back To Story))

Ternyata iLevel itu jauh banget. Ouka mulai terlihat lelah. Yap. Chris juga menyadarinya. Lalu, dia mengendong Ouka. "Yap. Saya gendong ya!" ajak Chris. "Paman Redfield? Makasih ya.."jawab Ouka. Setelah berjalan 2 jam. Kami sampai di iLevel. Yup. Kaki mulai pegal. Sesampainya disana, Terlihat TeamLeon yang sedang berusaha membobol pintu barriernya. "Yap, Chris, Pintu sulit dibuka."kata Leon. "Bagus deh. Kita bakal lama disini dan waktu tinggal 4 jam lagi."jawab Chris. "Wait. Ini barrier pake passcode number." Kata Erza sambil menunjuk ke alat pengaman. "I….Itu! Sial! Kenapa ga dari tadi. GAAH!"jawab Akira. "Oke. Saya mau coba hack dulu."kata Akira.

10 menit kemudian.

"Yak. Access Denied. Let's move." Kata Akira dengan senangnya. "Wait. Saya dulu yang masuk." Kata Ada. "CLEAR!"teriak Ada. "Ok, Move! Move! Move!"teriak Leon.

Semua masuk ke iLevel. Semua personil mencari keberadaan sampel G-Virus. Dan ahkirnya Rikyou menemukannya. "Over There!"teriak Rikyou. "Semuanya, ayo ke tempat Rikyou!"teriakku. Lalu semua datang ke tempat Rikyou dan menemukan G-Virus. Alangkah tetapi, G-Virus itu tersegel pula. Akira tidak dapat merusak pengamannya. Mungkin Leon dan Chris dapat merusaknya.

"Yap. Locked again!"kata Chris. "Ya. Baguslah, buang waktu lagi."kata Leon. "Hey, Saya baru saja dapat e-mail dari rekan saya. Dia memberi passcodenya. Taadaa- ini dia "CX-12-19-08-VB-UROBOROS" teriak Ada. "Nah. Unlocked."kata Erza.

Setelah terbuka, Leon pun langsung mengambil sampelnya, lalu…. Tiba-tiba segerombolan anjing-anjing zombie keluar dan mencengkram Ouka. Dengan cekatan, Sherry langsung melindungi Ouka, dan dia tergigit. "Ouka, kamu lari saja."kata Sherry. "Baiklah…"jawab Ouka sambil menangis.

Yah timbul masalah lagi, Sherry terinfeksi T & G Virus. Dia mungkin bisa diselamatkan bila DNA dia kuat dan ada Antiviral. Tetapi… "Sherry! Sekarang apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Erza. "P…Panas di sekujur tubuh… uuhhuh… dan kulitku mulai menghitam…" jawab Sherry. "Gawat, Infeksinya meluas dengan cepat." Kata Erza. "Yup. Antiviral di butuhkan SECEPATNYA!" kata Ada. "Tapi, saat ini belum ada antiviral untuk G-Virus. Maaf ya Sherry, maaf….."kata Leon. "Maaf ya Sherry… Kami mohon maaf banget." Kataku. "Kak Sherry… maaf.. seharusnya anda tidak menyelamatkan ku…. Dunia membutuhkanmu." Kata Ouka. "Ya, gak apa-apa kok, saya rela mati untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Ouka, sini…" kata Sherry. "I..Iya.." kata Ouka.

Di saat-saat terahkirnya, Sherry memberikan kecupan terahkirnya kepada Ouka. Katanya dia merasa beruntung telah menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil sebelum meninggal. Dan dia memutuskan untuk mengahkiri dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. "Semuanya, sebelum saya 100% berubah menjadi zombie, saya ingin mengahkiri diri saya sendiri.. saya tidak mau kehilangan kalian semua karena diriku. Dan kamu Ouka, Keep Alive…. Nanti ada seorang kakak yang tampan akan menjemputmu dan merawatmu."kata Sherry. "T..tapi…."kata Ouka yang belum selesai… tiba-tiba / DUARRR/ bunyi pistol dari Sherry. "Kak Sherry…." Tangis Ouka. "Sherry… Ouka jangan nangis… Sini Kira peluk."ajak Akira.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya menangis, ayo kita keluar!" teriak Chris. "Ayo.. Waktu kita tinggal 1 jam untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Saki cepat hubungi Giorgio, bilang padanya.. MISSION CLEAR ONE AGENT DIE! Cepat!" kata Leon. "OK!"jawabku.

Di Telepon.

"Gio.. This is Saki! Gio!"

"Ok! Kenapa?"

"MISSION CLEARED! But… 1 agent die and found new survivor."

"Yess… Saya dapat murid!"

"Iya… Cewek kecil yang kece…"

"Anything else?"

"PICK US AND REPORT END"


End file.
